Candle Snuffers are well-known in the art and have been utilized for centuries. Essentially, the candle snuffer comprises an elongate handle member having proximal and distal ends. Formed upon the distal-most end of the snuffer is typically provided a conical or bell-shaped housing that is positionable upon the burning wick of a candle to thus extinguish the flame produced thereby. In this regard, the housing formed on the snuffer is operative to deprive oxygen to the candle flame.
Despite their effectiveness, however, the use of conventional candle snuffers produces significant drawbacks. The most significant of such drawbacks includes a substantial production of smoke that is generated following extinguishment of the candle flame. As is well-known, such smoke is produced as a result of the wick being caused to burn, as opposed to the tallow or wax material of the candle. In this respect, during the time a candle flame burns, the wick, which typically comprises a bundle of fibers or a loosely twisted, braided or woven cord of soft spun threads, is operative to draw up the liquified tallow wax substances in candles via capillary action to thus cause the same to burn at a steady rate. Once the extinguishing process, terminates the capillary attraction that draws the tallow/wax up to flame, the wick itself is then burned, and consequently produces the undesirable smoke.
Indeed, the production of smoke following the extinguishing of candles can be exceptionally problematic insofar as candles are often made to produce desirable scents that are given off when burned and the subsequent production of smoke that is generated when the candle is extinguished can substantially if not completely ruin such desired effect. Moreover, to the extent multiple candles are extinguished in a given room, substantial quantities of smoke can be produced which is not only irritable to those present in the room but can further cause furniture, carpet or other furnishings to accumulate smoke residue. The latter phenomenon is particularly problematic given the repeated nature by which most candles are typically utilized.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a candle snuffer that is operative to extinguish a candle flame that further substantially reduces, if not eliminates the production of smoke thereafter. There is a further need in the art for such a candle snuffer that is of simple construction, exceedingly simple to operate, inexpensive to manufacturer, can be repeatedly used, and will not interfere with the ability of a candle to be repeatedly used when such candle snuffer is utilized therewith.